Not So Elite Penguin Force Wiki:Ideas Center/Stories
Put your ideas for future stories here! Feedback Here is the feedback by DK for the stories. *(Not So) Elite Puffle Force **This is awesome. What I think is that it could show what's been happening during Chill and friends' adventures in their igloos and beyond. This is also somewhat similar to Johnny's "Puffle Warriors" which was awesome. This will be a series on its own but still connected to Not So EPF (like Paper Chill has its own series). *(Not So) Elite Penguin Force Goes Worldwide **Eh... I'm not sure. It's a nice idea, but we already went to Rockhopper Island. This MIGHT make it though. ***Will be renamed to Worldwide Adventure if used *(Not So) Elite Penguin Force: The Real Medieval Quest **Hey, you know this is actually a nice idea. It also seems very original. However, before I say anything, I'm going with idea 1. Also, now I get to create Chill's past counterpart and his friends too. It will also be fun to make old-fashioned looks (with the EXACT same clothes) of the characters. ACCEPTED! ***Renamed to Knight's Quest: The REAL Deal *(Not So) Real World **This is a nice idea. I might tweak it though, but it's a good idea for a story! And if I decide not to use it, then you can make it yourself and I might be able to make it a sister series (like GGD and Friends). ***Will be renamed to Into the Real World! if used (Not So) Elite Puffle Force I just thought about this, and it could be a really cool series. It could have all of our puffles in a constant battle with the evil Uberfuzzy, and his minions. The first one could start off from Chill's puffles point of view from the original Not So EPF, where Orangey looses his tooth. [[User:Cp kid|''Cp kid ]]''Admin in the house! ''01:07, July 5, 2011 (UTC) (Not So) Elite Penguin Force Goes Worldwide Okay, so my sister was singing "Worldwide" by Big Time Rush, then I thought, "That gives me an idea...". The main idea is to have Chill, GGD, Mario, LGMT, Johnny and the gang head out to Rockhopper Island, The Three Little Islands and beyond stopping villains such as Evil Chill, Evil Mario, Evil Hat, Fonzie and O Chunks??? as their leader. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Presenting the King of Awesomeness!']][[User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude|[[User:Cp kid| Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Wazzup Wikia! '' ]] 21:49, July 9, 2011 (UTC) (Not So) Real World When Chill, Mario, Johnny, Penquino, LMGT, and Gary go and find a portal to the real world in the woods, they transport to the United States. They go on many adventures, and the human bosses they have to defeat are their real selves. All of the bosses will be new. Chuck Norris has no emotion at all. 21:54, July 9, 2011 (UTC) NOTE:I'VE PLANNED OUT THE SCRIPT. I HAVE BEEN THINKING OF THIS IDEA FOR A COUPLE DAYS. Chuck Norris has no emotion at all. 21:55, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Really I don't like the idea of us battling ourselves.. Franky bob (Talk|Blog) 22:44, July 17, 2011 (UTC)